Misunderstood
by Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy
Summary: Heero and Dorothy agrees to meet each other secretly...and Duo finds out. What happens next--Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Love's Misunderstandings

Prologue: Prelude to Romantic Problems

Qiana Peacecraft-Yuy

Dorlian-Peacecraft Mansion, Sanc Kingdom, 10 am

Heero!" Relena Dorlian-Peacecraft softly yelled, as she was running to catch up with her live-in boyfriend, Heero Yuy. Heero stopped and Relena finally caught up with him, at the foyer of her large mansion. Relena's blue eyes were slightly shining, as her honey-blonde hair was making a curtain amongst her slim back. Still dressed in a pink tank top and pink mini-shorts, Relena wondered why Heero was leaving her.

"Relena..." Heero said, before turning around. His Prussian blue eyes held a familiar unexpressive look, and his unruly hair framed his face. His slim muscular body was slightly featured in a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His expression was harsh at first, but it soften before he spoke. "Relena...I have to go. I got another mission." And with that, Heero turned on his heel and left Relena in the foyer.

"Heero...one of these days..." Relena said turning on her heel and looking towards her study. "One of these days, you'll talk to me more." And with that, she disappeared down the hallway to her study.

Winner Estate, L4 Colony, 11 am

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Quatre Raberba Winner called as he ran towards the retreating woman known as Dorothy Catalonia. Dorothy turned around, looking surprised.

"Yes, Quatre?" Dorothy replied, her eyebrows lowering down to their regular height. Her gray eyes dimmed down slightly, as her eyebrows were looking stiff, and her blonde hair pushed away from her face behind a headband. She was dressed in a blue shirt and a long black skirt. Quatre looked at his live-in girlfriend, his concern was showing all over his face.

"Where are you going? Do you want me or someone else to escort you?" Quatre asked. His blond hair complimented his fair Arabian skin, as did his white shirt, tan vest, and a pair of tan khakis. Quatre was in the study going over some figures when he barely heard Dorothy walk past the door, about to leave without telling Quatre anything.

"I'm just visiting...family." Dorothy replied.

"Do you--" 

"No!" Dorothy said quickly, as Quatre's faced showed surprised. "No, I'll be fine. I don't want you to leave while you're perusing one of your most important clients." Dorothy replied.

"Dorothy...we're fine...I have several other important clients...I'm--"

"No. I'm just visiting my family. I'll be back before you know it." Dorothy replied, before giving Quatre a kiss on his cheek and leaving him behind at the entrance of his mansion. Shaking his head, Quatre left the entrance and headed back to his study.

"She's a big girl...she can handle herself." Quatre replied to himself, as he started to go over the figures from one of the Winner Corporation Enterprises.

New York Transportation Port, 5pm

"Heero! Heero!" Dorothy called out, as she went through the large crowd of people at the New York Transportation Port. Heero looked up to see Dorothy calling him. Without a smile, the man walked past several people before meeting her in a clear area of space in the center.

"Dorothy." Heero said in a form of a greeting.

"I'm so glad that you made it." Dorothy said. "How did you manage Relena to let you go?"

"I told her that I was on a mission. How did you manage Quatre to let you go?"

"I told him that I was visiting family." Dorothy replied. "So..."

"Let's get out of here and talk. I got things to do." Heero muttered. Dorothy lifted a double-eye brow before continuing on to leave the Trans-Port.

"Still blunt as ever." Dorothy mumbled as they went through customs before continuing into the city of New York. "We're going to a restaurant I know of." Dorothy replied, before giving a taxi driver the directions.

"Hn."

-------------------------------

Khush Restaurant, 7 pm

"Hilde, babe...tell me that I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." Duo said, removing his black sunglasses. "Tell me that's not a couple of people I'm not seeing." 

"Sure..." Hilde said, before turning around to find Heero and Dorothy sitting alone in a dark booth, sitting across from each other, talking and even laughing together. "...I can't be seeing this."

"So you see them, too." 

"Yeah."

"I wonder what they're up to..." Duo said, before getting up. Hilde tried to do the same, but Duo sat her back down. He quickly sneaked over to the booth and started to listen in to what the two were saying.

"So...have you told Relena, yet?" Dorothy asked.

"Have I told her what?"

"Have you told her about us?"

"No. Have you told Quatre yet?"

"Nope. I don't think I can bear to tell him."

"Same here for Relena." Heero replied, before being quiet.

"It's just that Quatre can be so...so.... weak and emotional."

"So is Relena...but I wouldn't exactly call them weak..."

"Yes you would." Dorothy replied. Heero and Dorothy shared a laugh, before raising their glasses in a toast. "To us..."

"And to Relena and Quatre." Heero finished as they clinked their glasses. Disgusted, Duo left his hiding place and went back to his table with Hilde. Seeing Duo's expression...already knew that something was up. Duo told Hilde what happened, after Heero and Dorothy left. 

"...and so that's the story. We have to tell Relena and Quatre about this."

"I agree...although their hearts are going to break when they hear about this. Are you sure that they're a secret couple?"

"I may--"

"He runs...he hides...but he never lies...Duo Maxwell in a nutshell. I know, I know." Hilde replied, as the two giggled, before paying their check and went on their way out into New York City.


	2. Et tu?

Misunderstood

Chapter 1- Et tu?

Duo! It's so good to see you again!" Quatre replies, as he enters the large living room of the Winner Estate in the L4 Colony. His smile reached from ear to ear. It's been a few weeks since he last saw his friend from the Eve Wars.

"It's good to be wanted..." Duo replies. "Especially by a certain rich pilot named Q-man!" 

Quatre giggles. "So what has been happening in your life lately?"

"Well...I still live in the L2 Colony as a Repair Shop/Sweeper Officer. Hilde helps me out with the hardest part of the business. I don't know what I would do with out her."

"That's understandable. Even the great Shinigami needs a Shinimegami to be complete." Quatre replies. "Even though you guys are somewhat opposites, you are balanced together."

Duo shows an expression of confusion, but then breaks the silence. "I guess." 

"So, you said you had some urgent business? I'll help you in any way--"

"Yeah...it's about Dorothy." Duo replied.

"What about Dorothy?" Quatre asks. "She's not hurt or anything, right?"

"Oh, that's not the problem." Duo smirks. Quatre looks at him with a weird look. "Well...while I was visiting New York a couple of days, I saw Dorothy with another man..."

"That might have been one of her family members...she did say that she was visiting her family."

"That's not it, Quatre." Duo replied, as he turns his face away from the sensitive Arabian. "Actually...she was having dinner with Heero."

"So?"

"They were having a good time. They even made jokes about you." Duo said. "And they were looking very comfortable...like they were lovers." Duo added, still looking away from the Arabian.

"WHAT? You have to be joking, Duo!! She--she wouldn't!! Tell my this is one of your jokes!!" Quatre yells. Duo turns his head back to his now standing friend.

"I wish I was, Quatre." Duo replied. "They were looking very comfortable..."

"I won't believe this!! You're lying...you're lying!" Quatre replies, now close to yelling, and getting the same look he had when he was under the influence of ZERO.

"I run, I hide, but I never lie...Duo Maxwell." Duo replies. Quatre sits quickly back on a sofa. Rashid runs into the room.

"Master Quatre...are you okay?" The older Arabian man asks. Quatre looks up to the elder man and tries to look normal.

"I'm fine, Rashid. Go on...Duo and I will be fine." And with that Rashid bowed, and left the two young former pilots in the living room. Quatre looks back at Duo. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Q-man, I wish I was." Duo replies, solemnly.

##############################################################################

"Hilde!!" Relena squeals, as she opens the door to the Darlian-Peacecraft Mansion. The other girl smiles and hugs the vice-foreign minister, tightly.

"Relena!!" The girl replies back.

"It's been so long!!" 

"I know!!" Relena said, as the two calm down and walk into the sitting room, and starts to chat. "So, how have life been treating you and Duo?"

"Great! Our business is growing and I think that Duo's going to end up being the leader of the Sweepers." Hilde replied. "Of course, Duo wouldn't see these events if I didn't help with the accounting and bookkeeping." 

Relena smiled at the thought of Duo trying to do the bookkeeping. "I can't imagine Duo doing the bookkeeping..."

"Don't count him out, Relena." Hilde replied. "He can...but I'm just better at it." The two laughed before Relena moved on.

"So, you said you had urgent business with me?" Relena asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Do you want some tea or coffee?"

"I'll take tea." Hilde replied. "Living with Duo, you don't want to take too much caffeine." The two girls laughed at the comment, as Pagan walked in with a tray of tea. Bowing, Pagan left the two women in the sitting room.

"So...what do you want to talk about?"

"Well...when Duo and I was visiting New York, we saw Heero with a girl." Hilde started.

"That's no problem." Relena replied.

"It's not?" Hilde asked surprised. _Does Relena already know about it? _Hilde asked herself.

"Nope. Heero is on a mission...I guess he had to talk to her as a part of the mission." Relena replied smiling. 

Hilde starts to choke on a teacake. Relena concerns walks over to Hilde to go pat her back. Once as Hilde spits the teacake out, Hilde took a few sips of tea before speaking again. "Actually...I don't think she was part of the mission."

"Maybe it was---"

"No. It was Dorothy..."

"Maybe she gave--"

"No she didn't." Hilde replied. "They were apparently having dinner together and they were enjoying it!"

"Don't be silly...Heero wouldn't do that...I mean..."

"Duo and I saw the two of them with our two eyes. They were laughing and even made a joke about you and Quatre." Hilde replied, before stopping and feeling guilty.

"You're joking!! Ha!! I knew that....come on Hil...you aren't real..."

"I'm not!!"

"Okay...you guys and come out now!!" Relena said, as she walks to the closet to find it empty. Hilde sighed, as Relena walked around the room...making a fool of herself. After 5 minutes, Relena stopped and sat back down, and started to cry. "You're...you're...you're...not kidding are you?"

Hilde shook her head, as she sat by Relena. "I wish I was..."

"That's okay." Relena replied, as she got up from the couch where Hilde was sitting on. "I have to be alone..." And with that, Relena ran to her room. Sighing, Hilde got up and followed Relena to her room. The door was closed and locked.

"Relena..."

"I'll be fine, Hilde. Call me in a few hours..." 

"But, Relena..."

"I said call me in a few hours."

"Relena...I'm sorry!" Hilde replied before walking down the stairs. 

##############################################################################

Heero walks out of the jeep in which Lady Une drove. The brunette leader of the Preventers looked at the younger Japanese man. "I'll see you later, Preventer Perfect." Lady Une comments as she drives off in the green jeep towards the HQ. Grunting, Heero walks up to the front door of the mansion. Just as he was going to take out the key, Pagan opens the door.

"Hello, Mr. Heero." Pagan replies, as Heero walks inside the house. Pagan closes the door before Heero finally speaks.

"Pagan...where's Relena?" 

"I believe that she's in her room." Pagan replies. "Is there something wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong Pagan." Heero replies. Pagan nods and walks off into the study to do his dusting there. Heero looks at the sitting room and notices that Relena had some company to day. Shaking his head mentally, Heero continues to walk up the stairs to Relena's room. Once there, he reaches for the knob and tries to turn it. It's locked.

"Relena?" Heero calls out. From the other side of the door, Heero could hear Relena's soft footsteps to the door. Suddenly, the door is unlocked, and Relena is now facing him. "Relena..." Heero said before moving to kiss her on the cheek. Relena takes a step back from a now surprised Heero. 

"You're not getting any kisses from me." Relena replies, icily.

"What's going on, Relena?"

"I should be asking you that." Relena replies. "Just how was your mission?"

"Like any other mission...fine." Heero replies, as he reaches to kiss Relena, only to be pushed away.

"So...how's Dorothy?"

"How should I know...I didn't see her." Heero replied.

"Heero...are you lying to me?"

"..."

"Heero...I can't believe that you lied to me!! You saw Dorothy in New York and now you're lying to me about ever seeing her!!"

"Re--"

"I don't even want to hear it." Relena replies, as she turns her back on Heero. "I thought that we had something special."

"We do--"

"I guess I was wrong!! Heero if you don't want to be around me, why not just say the words!! I'm not a weak girl anymore!! I can handle rejection!!!"

"Relena...she doesn't mean anything to me!!" Heero replied. "We're just friends...friends!!!" Relena turns around and Heero softens a little bit. "We're just friends...Dorothy and I are just friends."

"I don't want to talk to you, Heero. Go talk to your Dorothy!!"

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Your threats are not going to scare me, Heero." Relena replied. "Now leave me alone!! I don't want to talk to you!!" And with that, she pushed Heero to the other side of the door and closed it on Heero's face, before locking it. Heero was going to walk away when he heard Relena's cries from the other side. He wanted to move his hand walk in...but he knew better. It tore him to leave that door, but he had too. Sadly, he walked down the stairs to the study.

##############################################################################

Dorothy casually walks into the Winner Estate after one of the butlers opens the door.

"Hammond...do you know where your master is at?" Dorothy asked.

"I think he's in the study, Miss Dorothy." The young butler replied.

"Thanks." Dorothy replied giving him a rare smile. She proceeded to the large study where Quatre is presently on the phone with someone. _He sure looks handsome when he's talking to someone about the business._ Dorothy thought herself, as she took in his blonde hair, blue eyes, and his Arabian skin. He was wearing his customary shirt and vest, and was presently convincing someone to lower the price on something. Smiling, Quatre said good-bye and acknowledged that Dorothy was in the room.

"Hello, Dorothy." Quatre said, smiling. "How was your trip to visit your family?"

"It was quite fine, Quatre. Everybody said hi as usual." Dorothy replied. Although she didn't completely spent the whole time visiting her family...at least the point that they all said hello to him was true. 

"That's good to hear." Quatre replied, as he moved a deck of papers over, leaving the desk clear. "So...how's Heero doing?" 

Without betraying her surprised, Dorothy responded. " I don't know...you're his friend, you would know before I do."

"Funny...considering that you and him met each other in New York." Quatre replied, to which Dorothy slipped her mask.

  
"Wh--What?" Dorothy squeaked.

"Tell the truth, Dorothy...did you and Heero met in New York?"

"..."

"Dorothy...did you have dinner with Heero?"

"..."

"Dorothy!!"

"Hmm...." Dorothy replied, looking at Quatre, noticing that he was getting slightly angry.

"What did you exactly do when you left her a few days ago?"

"Like I said I spent all my time with my family." Dorothy replied, although it wasn't completely true.

"Dorothy..." Quatre said his anger from the battlefield showing.

"What?" Dorothy asked, quietly.

"I don't like you dodging my answers." Quatre replied, as he got up. "And I don't like liars, either." He said icily. Dorothy stood up and held on to Quatre's hand.

"Quatre...please..." Dorothy begged. She reached to kiss his cheek, to which he pulled his hand away from Dorothy.

"No. Trowa and Cathy's are in town. I'm going to visit them." Quatre replied, leaving a stunned Dorothy in the study. Closing the door, Quatre started for the closet. Walking by the study before hitting the door, Quatre could hear Dorothy's tears. _Sorry, Dorothy...but it's for our own good for the time being._ Quatre said to himself as he left the mansion to head for the circus.

##############################################################################

10 pm, L4 Colony time...9 pm, Sanc Time

"Hello, Quatre." Relena replied, smiling at her friend.

"Hi, Relena. How are you doing?" Quatre replies. 

"I'm doing fine as expected..." Relena replied. "And you?"

"The same as you." Quatre replies. "So...what do you think about the contract?"

"The one about rebuilding the Sanc Kingdom's Castle." Quatre replies.

"I like it. The Sanc Kingdom Congress is debating about it now. I think that they are going to accept your proposal over the others. It'll be great to rebuild that castle...it's been destroyed twice in our lifetimes. Hopefully...there won't be a third time."

"I agree." Quatre replies. 

"I'm going to be visiting your area, soon." Relena replied. "I have to meet with you and the other leaders."

"I haven't forgotten. That's next week, isn't it?"

"Yes." Relena replied. Both of the speakers were silent, until Quatre got an idea. 

"I guess you heard..."

"I have." Relena replied. "I can't believe that Heero would go behind my back like that! I really thought that we had something wonderful between the two of us. I feel so betrayed."

"I know how you feel; I feel the same about Dorothy. I mean I let her in my life, and allowed her to feel comfortable and teaching her the joys of the world we live in."

"I did the same with Heero. I never thought that the two of them would have anything in common."

"Besides having some liking to fighting..."

"Cool attitudes..." Relena added.

"Being strong..."

"And extremely intelligent..."

"We never saw it coming!" Quatre and Relena said at the same time. For the next few minutes the two friends shared different stories about their lovers. Quatre shared about the duel they had on Libra. Relena shared her story about when they were on Peacemillion in AC 195. Quatre spoke about after Mariemaia, when Dorothy came in to stay. Relena talked about when Heero told her that he wanted to stay with her. Quatre spoke about the reactions that the Maganuc Corps and the household servants had. Relena spoke about the reaction from Zechs had when Heero decided to stay with her. These stories went on well until 2 am, Relena's time and 3 am, Quatre's time. 

"I'm tired now." Quatre replied.

"I am too." Relena replied, the two friends turned off the phone and headed towards their respective rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So...how do you like the story so far? You know the drill about the disclaimers...and feel free to review this story as you see fit.

PREVIEW:

The "Couple of Death" are visited by Heero and Dorothy as Quatre and Relena go on their secret meeting. Tune in next time to see what happens next in Misunderstood!!


	3. Fancy Meeting You Here

Misunderstood

Chapter 2-Fancy Meeting You Here

Hn." Heero grunted as he walked passed the large crowd of colonists. Heero was looking for his 'best friend' Duo. Today was Friday, which meant that Duo would be somewhere in the streets, getting something for his Hilde. For some odd reason, the chestnut-colored, braided former pilot would go out into the main city of the colony to get scraps and buy some gifts for Hilde.

##Flashback to a month ago##

"Why do you always go and buy Hilde stuff on Fridays?" Heero asked, as the two of them were out in the streets of the Sanc Kingdom. 

"Well..." Duo said, showing his trademark smile. "...since I go and buy scraps on this day, I always thought that it would be easier to buy Hilde a gift on the same day." Duo replied.

"Hn." Heero replied. 

"Besides...with her helping me at the shop and putting up with me 24/7, a gift seems as the best way to get back on her good graces." Duo replied. Heero nodded, as they pulled into a shop that had several...lingerie. As they walked in, Heero started to leave, until Duo grabbed his arm. "It wouldn't hurt for you to look at a couple of ladies undergarments, you know." Duo said loudly to the whole store. Everyone in the store looked at the two pilots. Then everyone else in the store went on the work, as Heero grumbled something sounding like 'Omae o Korosu'.

"You been saying that forever now." Duo commented, smiling, as Heero gave him his death glare. The two then preceded to spend 3 long hours going through several parts of the store, before Duo finally bought a black underwear set, along with a camisole set. Heero bought Relena a nice lilac nightgown. 

"I'm never going into another store with you, Duo!" Heero replied, once they were on their way to Relena's mansion.

##Present##

Heero could feel Duo coming down the street a mile away. 'Good, I don't have to get to him in a shop.' Heero thought to himself, as he seen the tall, braided pilot passing several people empty-handed. It wasn't long before Heero snuck up on Duo's side. "We have to talk." Heero said to Duo.

"You...talk? That's like saying that Trowa saying a speech!" Duo replied. Heero quickly grabbed the pilot's precious braid. "Okay...where do you want to go?"

"How about your house? Hilde's at the L4 colony." Heero replied. Duo shook his head and the two proceeded to the House of Death. After a few minutes, the two pilots were alone in the living room.

"So...what do you want to talk about? We got a mission or---"

"How does Relena know that I saw Dorothy in New York?" Heero asked Duo.

"What makes you think I know?" Duo replied, smiling.

"Because out of everyone we know...you and Hilde were the only ones in New York." Heero replied. "So...how does Relena know about me and Dorothy in New York?"

"I don't know..." Duo started before Heero magically took out a gun from behind him. "...you're not really going to shoot me, are you?" He waited a second as Heero's fingers played around with the trigger. "...okay, okay...How does Relena know about you and Dorothy in New York..."

"Yeah." Heero replied, still aiming the gun at Duo.

"Put that gun down, and I'll tell you." Duo replied. Heero pulled the gun down and Duo sighed. "Well, Hilde and I went to that Restaurant to which you and Dorothy were seen at. I wasn't sure, so I asked Hilde to confirm if that was the two of you guys I saw. She confirmed that I wasn't dreaming and I saw the two of you. So I sneaked over, behind the plant and listened to you talk about Relena and Quatre."

"What exactly did you hear?"

"That was wrong what the two of you said about them." Duo replied. "I mean--"

"Don't make me repeat myself. What did you hear?" Heero replied his hand itching pull his gun up.

"I heard exactly this: 'Have you told Quatre about us yet?'" Duo started, mimicking Heero's voice, before starting with Dorothy's. " 'No. Have you told her, yet?'" Duo replied, as he replayed the whole conversation he heard between the two, including the mean joke they made. "After that, I sneaked back to my table and Hilde." Duo replied.

"Hn." And with that grunt, Heero punched Duo in the stomach (not as hard as he did in Endless Waltz, mind you...) and left Shinigami in his living room, hunched over. 

##L4 Colony##

Dorothy Catalonia's long blonde hair trailed behind her, as she went to inspect one of the stalls at one of the large marketplaces that were in the L4 colony. The lady at the stall smiled at the blonde and asked her about Quatre. 

"He's doing fine." Dorothy replied. "His company is getting more business by the day." Dorothy replied. The lady then asked Dorothy about her and Quatre relationship to which Dorothy replied that it was fine--even though it was a direct lie. The older woman smiled before another customer came by and Dorothy left. Sighing, she continued on throughout the marketplace until she bumped into Hilde.

"Hi, Hilde." Dorothy said, smiling. Hilde looked up at the taller blonde before gulping.

"Dorothy!" Hilde said, surprised. "Funny meeting you here." 

"I guess." Dorothy replied before putting her fingers on her chin. "I wonder how does Quatre know about me and Heero meeting in New York?"

"Umm...hmm...me, too." Hilde replied, miserably failing to hide her nervousness.

"So you don't know about what happened?" Dorothy asked.

"Nope." Hilde replied. Hilde slowly placed her arm behind her head, starting to look like Duo.

"Maybe you should get away from Duo for a little bit---he's starting to rub-off on you." Dorothy replied. Hilde dropped her arm to the side, but before she could respond, Dorothy started again. "What exactly did the two of you said to Quatre?"

"I didn't say anything---" Hilde replied.

"Not true..."

"I really...really didn't say anything..." Hilde replied. "I just told...Relena. Duo told Quatre." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well...we saw you and Heero at that restaurant in New York. Duo sneaked by your table to hear what the two of you were saying." Hilde replied, slowly starting her story. Every now and then Dorothy's mouth would drop or her eyebrows would meet together, showing her worried face. "So...that's what happened." Hilde replied.

"Do you and Duo know what you two just did? You made it harder for us now!!" Dorothy replied, turning around.

"Wait!! Harder for you to do what?" Hilde yelled, as she tried to catch up with the blonde.

"It was something important that I wanted to ask Quatre and I needed to be on his good graces to do it right!!! I'll keep in touch." Dorothy yelled over her shoulder as she ran towards the exit so she could go to the mansion.

##############################################################################

A few days later....

"Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian-Peacecraft!!" One of her aides said, trying to catch Relena's attention. "You still have a few more meetings today!!"

"I know!!! I'm just going for a walk around the block." And with that, Relena smiled and ran deep into a large crowd of people, hiding herself from one of her Preventer bodyguards. 'Let them try to keep up with me when I'm on my mission!!' Relena thought to herself as she disappeared through the large throng. She only went down to blocks before she felt her arm being grasped.

"Relena...where are you going?" Heero asked her. His Prussian blue eyes were looking intently into her aquamarine eyes. "You still have a few meetings with other---" Heero started before being interrupted by a phone call. He quickly pulled Relena to the nearest store and answered his phone. "This is Heero." The voice on the other line was one of the Preventer officers. "What? No. Can't you just get someone else? Are you sure?" Heero's back was turned as he got into the conversation about a mission. When Relena was sure that he was deep in conversation, she took off into the main street and started on her way to the Restaurant that her and Quatre were to meet at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Quatre!!" Dorothy yells softly, as she tries to catch up with the blonde Arabian. Quatre stops to see Dorothy following behind him. Once Dorothy was a few inches from Quatre she started speak again. "Quatre, where are you going? You still have a few more meetings in this conference!!" 

"I know, Dorothy." Quatre replies smiling. "I'm just going for a walk. If a meeting starts before I come back, feel free to take my place." Quatre replies as he tries to leave. Dorothy shakes her head and grabs on to Quatre's arm.

"No. Come back, people need to talk to you, not me. You're the Winner heir!!"

"You'll do fine if it starts without me." Quatre replies, as he quickly released himself from Dorothy's grasp before going down in the elevator. Once at the ground floor, however the 40 Maganuc Corps met him. Quatre was able to get past 36 of them, and was only stopped by the group of Abdul, Abdullah, Aja and Rashid.

"Master Quatre, where are you going!! You still to--" Rashid starts.

"I'm just talking a short walk, Rashid. I'll be back in time for the next meeting." Quatre replied. "Besides, a breath of fresh colony air would do me some good."

"Says who?"

"Miss Relena, and the Soul of Outer Space."

"The Soul of Outer Space?" Rashid replied. Quatre smiled.

"The Soul of Outer Space." And with that, Quatre leaves the building, the Magnunacs and the conference to go meet Relena at the Restaurant. However, from a distance both Trowa and Hilde were watching our two pacifist friends walk towards the most expensive restaurant in the colonies.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing here, Hilde?" Trowa whispers to Hilde.

"Huh?" Hilde replies, turning around to see Trowa. "I'm watching out for Relena. What are you doing here, Trowa?"

"I'm watching out for Quatre. I didn't expect them to met secretly here...but when I think about it does make sense."

"I don't understand this at all. Both Heero and Dorothy---"

"Said that you and Duo has messed up their plans---whatever they are. Technically...they are right."

"It's good to know that your own friend believes in you." Hilde muttered under her breath.

"Duo's rubbing off on you." Trowa replies, and then motions for Hilde to be quiet as Quatre and Relena are seated in the restaurant, not too far away from the plants and the corner they were hiding from.. "What are they saying?" Trowa whispers.

"Something about the meetings so far." Hilde replies. "Now...they're talking about---their lovers." Trowa shook his head and got closer to Hilde so that he can hear better.


	4. Interesting...

Chapter 3- Interesting...

Before I start the chapter---just a few things to say:

1-Thanks for all of you guys....I've had a total of 21 reviews for this story---my highest for my fanfics!!! Thanks and keep reviewing!! I love it!!

2-Thanks to all my continuous readers!!! You keep me writing!!!

3-Now on with the fanfic--which is what you're waiting for anyway!!!

I'm glad that you could make it here, Relena." Quatre said as the two walked to a table in the corner of Stella's Restaurant. 

"Me, too. Those meetings can really make one tired." Relena replied. "Especially when you have to meditate every meeting." 

"Yeah...at least the meetings aren't as bad as the paperwork!! You think you have it tough!!!"

"You get breaks--I don't." Relena replied as the two laughed. "When Heero's around, he stops by and relaxes me."

"So does Dorothy." Quatre replied. 

"If you don't get out, you're going to end up killing yourself and never get to see the world we live in." Both Relena and Quatre said at the same time before giggling. 

"So, Dorothy says the same thing?" Relena asked, as Quatre nodded his head. 

"Word for Word." He replied.

"Interesting..." Relena replied. A white-clad waiter came by and took their orders, disappearing for a few minutes as the two admired their surrounds. The waiter brought back their two drinks and walked away to serve others. "I can still remember when Heero and I first met."

"I can remember first meeting, Dorothy, too." Quatre said. "For some reason it just warms my heart to remember that day."

"I know." Relena replied, taking a sip of her iced tea. "I was still mad about my father leaving with some military officers to a meeting about Operation M." Relena replied. "Well, as I was about to walk home when I saw someone lying down on the sand. I ran down the stairs to reach him. Noticing that he was unconscious, I ran to call the military ambulance to pick him up.

"When the ambulance was still a few miles away, he woke-up and all I can remember was seeing those two Prussian blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He asked me if I saw him earlier...I answered no, as the ambulance came closer. He punched his fist against his palm and tried to leap back with the help of his little rocket pack. When he noticed that he didn't go anywhere, he ran up the steps, preceded to kick 2 paramedics and punched one, before kicking a window in the ambulance and kicking one more paramedic before taking off with the ambulance." Relena replied. "I thought he was breathtaking as well as mysterious." Relena replied.

"I can remember when I first met Dorothy at your school in the Sanc Kingdom." Quatre replied. "Heero and I just made it to the school, and after you gave us uniforms and introduced us to the students, including Dorothy. I can remember her gray eyes and her long blonde hair...and those eyebrows." Quatre replied. "I realized that she knew who Heero was, and kept after him like crazy. But I still thought she was beautiful even though she loved war at the time." 

Relena smiled. "That would never change. Although I'm mad with Heero I'm still in love with him, a little bit. I mean I know that he tried or threaten to kill me several times, but I still love him. I can see all the hurt he's been carrying and I can see the sweet boy that Doctor J was talking about. When he tore my invitation to my birthday party back in AC 195, and started to cry, he took his hand and wiped off my tear."

The waiter came back then with the orders and left. Relena smiled before taking a sip from her seafood gumbo. Quatre smiled back before taking a bite of Couscous. "Usually, I kind of wait when eating...but I'm hungry!" Quatre replied. Relena laughed shaking her head that she understood. "When Dorothy came to stay with me I was thrilled! I was teaching her new things about life and different things. The funniest thing was when I took her to meet one of my sisters. I took her to see Iria. The two were staring at each other for about an hour before I got them to talk...and it was about War and Peace." He replied. Relena almost laughed, but kept it inside. "The book...of course." Relena smiled before going back to eating.

"You know what?" Relena said between bites, before sipping a little bit of her iced tea. Quatre sipped a little bit from his tea before replying.

"What?"

"Dorothy and Heero are actually a lot alike." Relena replied. "They really don't worry about paperwork, unless it requires their attention."

Quatre nodded his head as he put a little more Couscous into his mouth. "They both don't mind fighting."

"And they like a little bit of violence...if it helps them." Relena and Quatre replied at the same time.

"Usually, one would say that they wouldn't be able to fight their way out of a paper bag...but...those two could certainly fight their way out of the bag!!" Relena replied.

"I wouldn't exactly say that, Relena." Quatre replied, taking in some more tea.

"Yes you would!" Relena replied. Quatre put his tea down before laughing. "But anyways...how do you feel about the next meeting with all the L4 leaders?"

"Do I have to think about it?" Quatre replied. "They still, kind of hate me from what happened in AC 195--I wasn't even sound in mind when that happened!!" Quatre replied. "I just don't understand it!!"

"Don't worry about it. They'll calm down about it." Relena replied. "Just be yourself and everything will work out."

"Yeah." Quatre replied, sighing. Relena and Quatre finished off their meals before sighing once again before the check comes.

"I got the tab, Quatre." Relena said, as she reached for the check. Quatre put his hand over Relena's and smiled.

"I got it, Relena." Quatre replied as he removed her hand from the bill and took out the required money, as well as a large 200 credit (200 credit= 400 American Dollars) tip for both the waiter. The two got up and straightened up. Quatre took Relena's hand and pushed her towards him. He quickly gave Relena a kiss on her cheek before leaving the restaurant. Relena quietly smiled before walking towards the meeting. 

From the distant corner in the street Trowa and Hilde saw what just happened. "Did you just see what happened?" Hilde said to Trowa as she straightened up. "He just kissed her on the cheek. Do you think we need to tell Heero and Dorothy?"

"No. Technically speaking...that was just a friendly kiss--he does that to Relena every time they part." Trowa replied. "Besides haven't you and Duo done enough damage? We don't need a small love grudge to happen." Trowa replied.

"I resent the fact that you blame all this on Duo and me!" Hilde replied.

"You spend way too much time with Duo--you're beginning to sound like him." Trowa replied, as the two started to walk in the open street. "Besides...I don't think that they will change lovers." Trowa replied. "Heero and Relena love each other way too much. The same goes to Quatre and Dorothy."

"But you did see--"

"Yeah." Trowa replied. "They're just trying to get back at the both of them---they're failing at that." 

"But--"

"Here's my communicator." Trowa replied, giving Hilde a small communication device. "Somehow, you and Duo have to clean this mess up. When the two of you get a good plan, call me." Trowa replied as he brushed past the short German girl, and walked towards where the circus was.

"Hmmph!!" Hilde said, as she turned on her heel and started to go to the hotel to meet with Duo.

A NOTE: Sorry that this chapter was short...but this was the best place to stop the chapter. I know that you guys are wondering about a few things---like oh, say, why were D.C. and H.Y. having dinner that night. Or perhaps what the two of them were planning that needed both R.P. and Q.W. to be on their good sides. Well...wait for the next chapter and you'll see what you've been wanting to know!!


End file.
